Users increasingly demand devices with additional capabilities and physical configurations such as high-resolution displays and touch-sensitive input devices. Users also demand these capabilities and configurations in ever smaller form factors (that is, an overall size of the device), such as in portable electronics. Traditionally, incorporating such capabilities and physical configurations into an electronic device has complicated the manufacture and assembly of the device, as well as undesirably increasing the overall size of the device.